Queen Wasp
Queen Wasp is an adult female HiveWing and the current ruler of the HiveWings and the SilkWings.The Lost Continent, Guide to the Dragons of Pantala She is rumored to eat as little as possible, and, when she does eat, eats only predators.The Lost Continent, page 6 She was also involved in the Tree Wars, which occurred fifty years before the events of The Lost Continent, when the LeafWings, under Queen Sequoia, attempted to defeat the HiveWing army. After the Tree Wars, Queen Wasp cut down every tree on the continent (except for those in the Poison Jungle) and attempted to annihilate every member of the LeafWing tribe, claiming that they were the enemy and reinforcing this belief among her subjects through propaganda posters. She has also strictly prohibited any artwork depicting leaves or trees. She has the ability to mind-control every HiveWing except for Cricket, her sisters, Scarab, Jewel, some old dragons in Tsetse Hive and possibly Bumblebee, and also has the ability to extend stingers from her tail and her claws. Appearance Queen Wasp has black and yellow stripes and large, completely black eyes that are surrounded by an oval of yellow scales. Some propaganda posters show her with stingers extending from her claws. She also has a stinger in her tail, unknown to everyone except Cricket and her friends.Revealed in The Hive Queen, page 244 Personality Queen Wasp is twisted and selfish, much like Princess Blister. She also acts like Blister, with an eerie stillness around her. She lied to her tribe for years about the Book of Clearsight's true nature, telling her subjects that the LeafWings were meant to die out and that Clearsight had wanted the SilkWings to fall under HiveWing control. She refused to let any member of her tribes besides herself and the Librarian see the book. However, it was really only Wasp who knew, due to the fact that she used her mind-control powers to permanently possess the Librarian, so the Book's secrets could never be shared. She is very cold and cruel, and she doesn’t care about other dragons, or the two tribes she rules. Biography The Lost Continent Blue mentions early in the book that he has seen the queen only once, when she visited Cicada Hive to inspect Silkworm Hall. He claimed that she once paused and stared at him and Luna, giving him the distinct feeling that "she was trying to decide between adopting them or eating them." Later, when Blue and Io try to escape the Cicada Hive, Queen Wasp uses her mind-control ability on the HiveWing families in the park, including Katydid, Bombardier, Aphid, and more, to capture Blue and bring him to her. The attempt in capturing Blue proved ultimately unsuccessful with the help of Cricket. After that, when Blue, Cricket, and Sundew enter Wasp Hive to steal the Book of Clearsight, they discover that the Librarian, who occupies the greatest position in HiveWing history, is being constantly mind-controlled by Queen Wasp. Sundew is able to take the mind control out of the Librarian momentarily, by bringing her to the ground and then using a bullet ant to sting her and give her so much pain that Queen Wasp's control goes away. However, while the Librarian helps them escape with the Book of Clearsight, she suddenly becomes mind-controlled again. Sundew fights the Librarian once more, although it doesn't do any good, since she severs the rope keeping Blue aloft and he tumbles down to his capture. The Hive Queen When Blue, Cricket, Sundew and Swordtail sneaked into Jewel Hive, Cricket suspected the helmeted guards were under Wasp's control. Later, more mind-controlled guards ambushed Jewel Hive's Chrysalis in the library, though Morpho, Cinnabar, and Tau covered for the others. Wasp later makes her first actual appearance, searching for Katydid in Lady Scarab's mansion. When Cricket vandalized Jewel Hive, she was caught by guards controlled by Wasp, and they threatened to 'fix' Cricket. Wasp then 'inspected' the eggs inside the Jewel Hive Nest, with Cricket secretly watching. There, Cricket found out how Wasp mind-controls the HiveWings: by poisoning them with her tail stinger. Cricket figured poisoning dragonets when unhatched was faster and more effective than when they were grown. Later, Sundew determined the source of Wasp's poison through Bumblebee's eggshell; a plant in the queen's restricted greenhouse, which Blue later burned down, possibly destroying Wasp's only poison source. Family Tree Quotes "Give up, wingless. You cannot escape me." ''- Queen Wasp, speaking to Blue through the mind-controlled HiveWings in the park. ''"What strange treason is this? Why can't I get inside your mind, worm?" - Queen Wasp to Cricket, speaking through The Librarian. "Where is the Flamesilk? Who can see him?" "I'll kill you for this." ''- Queen Wasp after getting stung by the bullet ant. Trivia * She technically never actually appeared in [[The Lost Continent (Book)|''The Lost Continent]].'' She was only mentioned and voiced through the HiveWings she mind-controlled. * Tui jokingly hinted in a Scholastic thread that her downstairs bathroom was once like the continent of Pantala, because "there was a wasp in there and so the room now belonged to the wasp forever." * Queen Wasp is the title character of ''The Hive Queen. Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang WaspTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Queen Wasp Ref.png|Colored by Star-Dragon The Three Queens... of Pantala!.png|Queen Wasp, with Queen Monarch and Queen Sequoia HiveWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing good_queen_by_spookapi-dcfxqdj.png|Good Queen (Queen Wasp) by Spookapi 0cc9fc5891be7d478ebda1f17c23e5d0-dccq6ql.jpg|Wasp1 by ChrispyCookie 3D294C0F-F933-4E39-A78C-AD03E5BB9A77.png|FR Version of a typical HiveWing arranged by Sab wasp.jpg|A real wasp wasp_by_drizzlefur-dcg07j3.png.jpg|Queen Wasp by Drizzlefur queen_wasp_by_tayseiber_dcg04py-pre.jpg|Queen Wasp by tayseiber Hive secrets Pre-final.PNG|(cover of one of my fanfictions/books) Queen wasp is on the right and standing up By:Blackberry|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Hive_Secret Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 3.02.25 PM.png|Queen Wasp by Peregrinecella References fr:Wasp ru:Оса